Modeling of electronic devices e.g. for simulation of electronic circuits comprising such devices, as known for example from the SPICE circuit simulation system, requires to know or reveal details about the internal construction of the device to be modeled. Often manufacturers of devices (like operational amplifiers) provide model parameter to be used in the SPICE system.